


Baby Chabs

by kaichocosoo



Series: One-Liner Prompt Drabbles! [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Thank you daw sa mga nang-asar kay Kyungsoo, sabi ni Jongin





	Baby Chabs

Nagaalala na si jongin. Ilang tawag at text na ang ginawa nya pero hindi pa din sumasagot si kyungsoo. Kahit busy ang roommate nya, hindi lumalagapas ang sampung minuto nagrereply agad yun sa text. Sinasagot din nya ang tawag ni jongin bago magsalit si ate na 'the subscriber cannot be reached...'

"Ano na nangyari dun?" Bulong ni jongin sa sarili habang halos patakbong umuwi sa dorm nila. Walang pasok ng araw na yon ang roommate kaya walang rason para hindi nya masagot si jongin.

Halos mabitiwan nya ang susi sa pagmamadaling buksan ang pinto at nang tuluyan na syang makapasok sa loob, agad tinawag ni jongin si kyungsoo.

Wala pa din sagot kaya naman tatawag na si jongin sa mga kaibigan ni kyungsoo pero nakita nya ang roommate na nasa sala nila, may hawak na 1 liter tub ng mango graham na ice cream.

"Kumakain ka nanaman?"

Inis ang tono ng tanong ni jongin. Hindi naman nya sinasadya pero grabe pdin kasi ang kabog ng dibdib nya. Akala nya talaga may nangyaring masama sa roommate nya. Alam nyang OA ang reaksyon nya pero hindi din nya maipaliwanag ang feelings nya.

Well, ayaw pa nya iacknowledge. Ang cliché kasi na mafall ka sa sobrang bait, sobrang funny at sobrang cute na roommate mo.

Pero lahat ng inis at kaba nya natunaw nang makita na nangingilid ang mga luha ni kyungsoo habang nakasubo pa ang kutsara na gamit nya.

"Bakit? Masama ba kumain? Kasi may bilbil ako? Lumalaki yung bilbil ko? Ayaw mo na din ba sakin ha jongin kasi may bilbil ako?!"

Padabog na nilapag ni kyungsoo sa center table nila ang kinakaing ice cream at magwwalk-out na sana kung hindi nahawakan ni jongin ang braso nya. Parang may isang milyong kurot na naramdaman si jongin dahil nakita nya na umiiyak si kyungsoo.

At dahil sya ng the best roommate in the whole universe, hinila nya si kyungsoo para ikulong sa mga bisig nya. Agad namang tinanggap ni kyungsoo ang yakap at humagulgol na nang tuluyan.

Hinayaan muna sya ni jongin na umiyak. Inalalayan nyang makaupo ang isa para hindi mangalay. Nakayakap si kyungsoo sa tagiliran nya, may kilig pero mas gusto malaman ni jongin kung paano ito patatahanin.

"Soo wag ka na umiyak. Gusto pa din naman kita kahit may bilbil ka o wala. Ano bang problema?"

"Tinawanan kasi nila ako kanina dahil nagfit kami ng costume para sa foundation day. Eh fit pala yung shirt, kita yung bilbil ko," pahikbing sumbong ni kyungsoo. "Inasar na nila ako buong rehearsal. Chabs na tawag nila sakin, ni! Ano bang pake nila kung masarap kumain ha? Dapat na ba akong mag-gym?"

Dahil nakayakap si jongin kay kyungsoo, ramdam din nya ang malambot na tyan nito. Pero hindi sya nagrereklamo, ang sarap kaya pindutin at yakapin.

Lalo pa nyang hinigpitan ang yakap roommate nyang medyo tumatahan na. "Hayaan mo na sila, soo. Inggit lang sila. Pinaghirapan mo din kayang ipunin to," sabay tusok sa kiliti spot ng katabi.

"Jongin ano ba," taboy ni kyungsoo sa malikot nyang kamay. "Bahala ka nga dyan. Mang-aasar ka din pala."

Kumalas na sya sa yakap pero mas mabilis syang hinila pabalik ni jongin at hinawakan sa mukha ng marahan. Ang cute cute talaga nitong _chabs_ na to.

"Wag ka na magtampo, joke lang 'to naman. Pero di nga, soo. Okay lang na may bilbil ka, mas mayayakap kita ng ganto oh."

Syempre may pademo si jongin, ineenjoy na din nya ang free access to hugs nya.

"Wag ka na magalit pag tinawag ka na chabs. Angkinin ko na yun ah. Gusto ko chabs na tawag ko sayo."

Tinulak na sya ng walang ano ano ni kyungsoo na nakanguso. "Ano ba ha jongin mangaasar ka lang ba?"

"Hindi kita inaasar at di pangaasar pag tinawag kitang chabs. Pero gusto ko ako lang tatawag sayo ng chabs. Chabs ko."

Kinurot sya ni kyungsoo sa hita bago tumayo para itago ang malaking ngiti nya kasi nagustuhan nya ang pagtawag ni jongin sa kanya ng _chabs_ ko.

"Ewan ko sayo," irap nya habang naglakad padabog sa kwarto nya. Hindi na sya sinundan ni jongin kasi nakita naman nya ang tunay na reaction ng roommate nya sa bago nyang nickname.

"Dinner tayo mamaya sa labas, chabs ko? Dun tayo sa fave japanese resto mo, treat ko na."

"Nek nek mo."

Pero dahil mahilig kumain si kyungsoo (at naging new found weakness nya ang pagtawag sa kanya ni jongin ng _chabs ko_ ) napapayag din sya sa dinner at sa cuddle session paguwi nila.


End file.
